ashes
by 99 reasons why i love red mist
Summary: dave finally convinces his sister, Victoria lizewski, to join him in fighting crime and becoming a superhero, but when she realizes her crush, chris D'Amico is red mist, she has to choose between good and evil which means she can only pick one, Dave or Chris? (rated M for language and some other stuff)
1. Chapter 1

i was sitting at a table with dave, todd and marty at our usual comic book store 'atomic comics' sipping on my vanilla coffee "how come no one has ever tried to be a superhero?" dave asked, i shot my head up to look at him.

"well, maybe because it's fucking impossible dipshit" marty said not looking up from his comic, i rolled my eyes and stood up and walked over to a random comic stand, leaving my coffee on the table.

i flicked threw issue 10 of a shaun of the dead comic i had just picked up, giggling here and there as i read on, i put it back down and made my way over to the batman collections, i grabbed a few issues and made my way over to our table again, hoping they had stopped they're silly superhero conversation.

"so are you done talking about complete and utter bullshit?" i asked, todd and marty laughed and i smiled, dave on the other hand glared at me.

"it would be pretty cool to actually be a real life superhero, even for a day" he said, i shot him a 'really?' look before grabing one of the comics i had picked up and started to read it.

"what you got there, vicky?" marty asked eyeing my comic from behind his.

"batman, issue 24" i informed him, he nodded, about 6 seconds later a black limo pulled up outside the comic shop, king kong (yes, he's that big that i call him king kong) opened the door for non other than christopher d'amico.

he walked into the store and started looking threw the green lantern section of comics "oh look vick, it's the guy you've been crushing on for the past two years" todd said pointing over at chris.

"your such an ass" i said, he smiled and cocked his head to the side, i rolled my eyes and looked back at my comic.

"is it me or do you guys feel kinda sorry for chris d'amico" dave said

"yeah, it must be terrible to have a rich dad and everything you want, i wish i didn't say anything now because i thing i'm gonna start crying" marty said sarcastically, me and dave rolled our eyes.

"yeah, he's rich and all but he's always on his own, he never gets to hang out with anyone" dave said, i frowned as i looked over at him, he narrowed his eyes over to me for about a millisecond before looking back at his beloved comics.

"i think vicky should go talk to him" marty said laying his comic on the table.

"yeah vicky, you should totally go talk to him" todd said nodding his head in chris' direction.

"what no" i muttered sinking down in my seat.

"fucking dicks" i mumbled before making my way over to chris, he looked at me and smiled...until his bodygaurd stepped in the way.

"fuck off" he said in a big husky tone, the force of the wind from him even moving sent me to the floor, i slowling picked myself up, i wasn't scared or anything, just angry.

"B-A-S-T-A-R-D" i mumbled under my breath, walking away back our table, the guys started laughing their ass's off and everyone was looking at us by now, i hid my face behind a comic because i was so embarrased

**dave's point of veiw**

after spending about another hour at 'atomic comics' me and vicky decided to leave and hed home, we both bought some comics.

"so you really like the d'amico kid huh?" i asked trying not to make it even more awkward.

"do i really have to have this conversation with you?" she whined

"vicky, i'm your older brother and i wanna know what the deal is, you've been crushing on him for what? 2 years now!" i said

she sighed "well, it would never happen anyways, i mean, he's rich and welthy, he probably has tea with the queen every friday afternoon " i said mocking a british accent (no offence to my fellow british people :))

"whatever" i mumbled as i unlocked our front door and stepped in, as soon as i got in i ran to my room and flopped onto my desk chair, i turned on my laptop and i saw i had a message from todd.

****vicky's point of veiw****

when we got home dave went to his room and i flopped onto the couch in the living room "hey hun" my dad said with a faint smile.

"hey dad" i said smiling back, we watched TV for a while until i got tired and fell asleep and like the awesome brother dave is he carried me to bed and tucked me in, i'm so loved.

maybe i should start from the beginging...

HI!, i'm victoria maria lizewski, i was named after my mum who died 2 years ago, i LOVE comic books! .

me and dave aren't like normal siblings, we love eachothers company and spend lots of time together. sometimes we do find but we make up straight after.

so yeah,

peace.


	2. Chapter 2

****chris's point of veiw****

"what the hell bobby!" i snapped as i sat in the limo, he got in the front seat and began to start the car.

"she could of bin anyone kid, i do this for your protection!" he snapped back as we drove away.

"WELL MAYBE I ACTUALLY WANT A FUCKING FRIEND!" i yelled, he stopped the car and i went flying forwards (lucky i had my seatbelt on)

"TALK TO YOUR FATHER ABOUT IT!" he yelled back before starting the car again.

"fuck you" i muttered under my breath leaning my elbow on the window, looking out of it.

when we got home i stormed straight into my dads office "tell bobby to back off! just for one second!" i said to my dad who was in a meeting, he stood up in an instead.

"CHRIS D'AMICO, WHAT DO THINK YOUR DOING!" my dad yelled

"please dad, he won't let me have a social life, he won't even let me talk to a girl!" i said pointing at bobby who was smirking.

dad sighed "i'll take you to the movies tomorrow and then you can talk to people" dad sighed placing his hand on his forhead.

"yes, sir" bobby nodded and left.

"now chris, get out" dad said pointing to the door, i mumbled a simple "fine" before exciting dads office, i ran to my room, locked the door and flopped onto my bed, i was happy dancing inside but on the outside i looked freakin shattered.

****vicky's point of veiw****

i woke up and got dressed, i walked down the stairs and into the kitchen were dave and my dad was, it was saturday so we had no school "hey" dave said with a mouth full of cereal, i giggled and smiled.

"hey sweetie" dad said

"hey daddy" i said kissing his cheek before grabbing a bowl and putting some honey puffs and milk in it "did they change the bee's face?" "no".

i laughed at there silly little incountering before taking a spoon full of cereal and placing it in my mouth, my phone went off and i answered it.

"hey vick"

"hi katie" i said standing up and making my way into the living room.

"so i was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?"

"sure, i'd love too!" i said with a big grin on my face

"great, i'll see you tonight, meet me there?"

"yeah, totally!" i said

"ok, love you, whore!" she giggled

"love ya bitch" i said before hanging up.

"how come your friends with the most sexsiest people ever!" dave whined

"dave, it would be creepy to be friends with yourself" i said flipping my hair, he smirked.

"if only" he mumbled before turning the TV on, i laughed, shaking my head before going to my room and turning on my laptop, i went onto myspace just to have a quick check.

****several hours later****

me, katie and erika walked into the movie theater, buying our tickets and waiting to for our popcorn, i jumped when i felt somone tap my shoulder, only to turn around and see chris, i went red in this face.

"h-hi" i said

"hey" he said, the girls looked at me a squiled in excitment as they walked over to somewhere else, taking our popcorn so me and chris could have a little pirvacy.

"look, i'm really sorry about yesd-"

"nah, it's fine" i said with a smile, he smiled back and scratched the back of his neck.

"well hey there chris" someone said placing his hand on chris' shoulder "and you must be victoria" he said, holding his hand out to shake my hand, i politely took it and shook it.

"wow, quite a grip you got there" he said, i smiled and nodded.

"i'm sorry but how do you know my name?" i asked

"well, vicky, this is my dad" chris said

"oh, nice to meet you mister d'amico" i said smiling

"please, call me frank" he said, i nodded

"well, frank, it was lovely meeting you and chris, it was awesome talking to you again, it's been like...13 years, since kidergarden" i said

"okay, bye vicky" chris said "and nice talking to you too" he said, i waved as i walked away from them and back over to katie and erika.

"awwww, vicky's got a boyfriend!" erika sang, i rolled my eyes.

"he is NOT my boyfriend" i whispered has we were now in the theater.

"really cause it looked like he Waaaaaaaaa sssss" she whispered

"asian slut" i said, she giggled.

we went home after seeing 'batman dark knight rises' my alltime FAVOURITE MOVIE!

(SORRY IT'S SHORT, MY BROTHER WAS BEING A DOUCHE AND WOULDN'T LET ME MAKE IT LONGER!)


End file.
